Arvind Krishna Mehrotra
Arvind Krishna Mehrotra (born 1947) is a noted Indian poet, anthologist, literary critic and translator.Arvind Krishna Mehrotra (India, 1947), Poetry International. Web, Dec. 12, 2014. Life Mehrotra was born in Lahore in 1947. He has published four collections of poetry in English and one of translation (a volume of Prakrit love poems recently reissued in Penguin Classics). He has edited several books of translation and criticism, including An Illustrated History of Indian Literature in English (2003). His Oxford India Anthology of Twelve Modern Indian Poets (1992) is very influential. He is head of the Department of English and Modern European Languages, University of Allahabad, Allahabad. He teaches Twentieth Century English poetry and creative writing.Biography at Poetry International Web. Mehrotra was nominated for the chair of Professor of Poetry at the University of Oxford in 2009. He came second behind Ruth Padel, who later resigned over allegations of smearing Derek Walcott (who had himself earlier withdrawn from the election process). An active campaign to encourage his assumption of the position is being led by British author Toby Litt, and supported by Australian and Indian poets Bridget Khursheed and Shaik Zakeer Hussain and Neil Astley, the Editor of Bloodaxe Books.outlining Facebook campaign to get Arvind Mehrotra to stand again Mehrotra himself remains undecided.[ describing Arvind Mehrotra's current position on the first scandal Publications Poetry *''Nine Enclosures''. Bombay: Clearing House, 1976. *''Distance in Statute Miles''. Bombay: Clearing House, 1982. *''Middle Earth''. Delhi & Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1984. *''The Transfiguring Places: Poems''. Delhi: Ravi Dayal, 1998. Non-fiction *''Partial Recall: Essays on literature and literary history''. Rhaniket, Uttarkhand, India: Permanent Black, 2012. Translated *''Periplus: Poetry in translation'' (translated & edited with Daniel Weissbort). Delhi: Oxford University Press, 1993. *Sātavāhana Hāla, The Absent Traveller: Prākrit love poetry from the Gāthāsaptaśatī of Sātavāhana Hāla. Delhi: Distributed by Orient Longman, 1991; London: Sangam, 1991; New Delhi: Penguin, 2008. *Kabir, Songs of Kabir. New York: New York Review of Books, 2011. Edited *[http://www.cse.iitk.ac.in/~amit/books/mehrotra-1993-oxford-india-anthology.html The Oxford India Anthology of Twelve Modern Indian poets}. Delhi, Oxford, UK, & Calcutta: Oxford University Press, 1992. *''The Illustrated History of Indian Literature in English''. Delhi & Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 2000 *also published as A History of Indian literature in English. London: Hurst, 2003; New York: Columbia University Press, 2003 **abridged as A Concise History of Indian Literature in English. Basingstoke, Hampshire, UK, & New York: Palgrave Macmillan, 2009. *''The Last Bungalow: Writings on Allahabad''. New Delhi & New York: Penguin, 2007. *Aruna Kolatkara, The Boatman, and other poems. Mumbai: Pras Prakashan, 2009. *Aruna Kolatkara, Collected Poems in English. Tarset, Northumberland, UK: Bloodaxe, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Arvind Krishna Mehrotra, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 12, 2014. See also * List of Indian poets writing in English References Among the published works giving an analysis of his poetry are: *Lakshmi Raghunandan. (1990). Contemporary Indian poetry in English: with special emphasis on Nissim Ezekiel, Kamala Das, R. Parthasarathy, and A.K. Ramanujan : other poets assessed are Kolatkar, Shiv K. Kumar, Keki Daruwala, Jayanta Mahapatra, and Arvind Krishna Mehrotra. New Delhi: Reliance Pub. House. *Bruce King, (1987, revised edition 2001) Modern Indian Poetry in English. *De Souza, E. (1999). Talking poems: conversations with poets. New Delhi: Oxford University Press. * Notes External links ;Poems * Arvind Krishna Mehrotra (India, 1947) at Poetry International (6 poems). *Arvind Krishna Mehrotra at the Poetry Foundation ;About * Arving Krishna Mehrotra at the Poetry Center, Smith College. *An Interview with Arvind Krishna Mehrotra at Eclectica, 2012. Category:1947 births Category:English-language poets from India Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Indian academics Category:University of Allahabad faculty